onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Genos, Bang and Bomb vs. Elder Centipede
Genos, Bang, and Bomb vs. Elder Centipede was the battle between Bang, Bomb, and Genos and the Monster Association executive Elder Centipede. Prelude As Bang and Bomb are about to land the finishing blow on Garou, Garou surprises them by destroying the ground and swinging a huge tree at both Bang and Bomb, forcing them to back off. Bang tells Garou to surrender, but suddenly Phoenix Man swoops in and rescues Garou, while calling for Elder Centipede to cover their escape. Battle Elder Centipede causes havoc as the ground cracks and the unconscious heroes from Death Gatling's ambush fall into the crevice. Bang and Bomb manage to save them all. Elder Centipede begins to chase all three fighters and Genos fires a targeted blast at Elder Centipede's eyes, temporarily blinding him. Bang and Bomb then perform a combination attack: Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist, using their respective martial arts. Genos is amazed at the power behind the attack, but it is not enough as Elder Centipede molts and recover the damage sustained from it. The fighters decide that they cannot retreat out of the park as they will put the civilians in danger and they need to save the unconscious heroes from Death Gatling's ambush. While Genos declares that he will battle the monster himself and that the others should save the injured, Bang and Bomb reassure him that the future should belong to the young like him and thus he should not be reckless. Their words echo Dr. Kuseno's sentiments from earlier, but Genos questions if that is really enough for the situation. The answer Genos comes up with is that no, it is nowhere near enough and Genos battles the gargantuan monster. Genos puts up an incredibly valiant fight, blasting Elder Centipede with his cannons and wounding his face with his blades. The monster retaliates by catching Genos with its prehensile antennae and chopping him in half. However, Genos fuses himself back together in mid-air and breaks the monster's teeth with his Jet Drive Arrow. He breaks into Elder Centipede's digestive system and unleashes a Super Spiral Incineration Cannon, burning Elder Centipede from the inside. Flames and smoke pour out of the holes in Elder Centipede's carapace, but the monster regenerates, dousing the flames and healing its wounds. Genos laments that he had failed once again and he couldn't protect anyone. Destroyed from his battle, Genos is picked up by Bang and they retreat with the other injured. Genos questions what he lacks and whether he can truly contribute when facing monsters on the level of Elder Centipede. Elder Centipede gives chase and Bang sets Genos down. Bomb asks his younger brother what he is trying to do, and Bang replies by deciding to confront the monster in an all or nothing match by using every last drop of his power. However, before he can do battle alone against Elder Centipede, King's voice is heard through a megaphone he has in his hand. Aftermath Genos is once again disappointed that he was unable to defeat Elder Centipede, and after Elder Centipede is killed by Saitama, he asks his master what it is he is lacking, to which Saitama replies that he lacks power. Trivia * For this particular fight (Elder vs. Bang, Bomb, and Genos), Murata said ONE’s ‘end result’ was that Elder could not die/be badly hurt at the hands Bang/Bomb/Genos, and that that could not be changed. However, Murata took a fan’s suggestion on stream and used the freedom he had with the “in-between” details to significantly change the nature of the fight. ONE was very happy with the result, approving the new version personally. Reference Category:Fights Category:Bang Fights Category:Elder Centipede Fights Category:Bomb Fights Category:Manga Original Category:Genos Fights